Collective Murmurs
by tectrices
Summary: Mixed fruit. All genres, characters, etc. included. [3rd short Kyoru]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

* * *

X**_ Collective Murmurs _**X  
(ILB's Furuba-Shorts)

* * *

Ayame/Mine  
-theme/prompt: _description  
_Story Notes: Inspired by chapter 130; the sweetest Ayane moment EVER (So er... spoilers? Ish.)_

* * *

_

Of all the words in the world, "usual" would never be used to describe Sohma Ayame. There was very little about him that was even remotely "usual". He was flamboyant; he was wild; he was silly; he was a raging barrel of fun; he was unpredictable. Nothing remotely "usual" about any of that.

Few people took him seriously because of his rather rampantly obvious flair for the dramatic, but he didn't really care. The people that truly mattered knew him all the way to the depths of his soul, and as long as they accepted him, the rest of the world was free to think what they wanted to think about him.

Only one person, however, would have described him as "romantic". That was a secret, fantasy-laden side of himself that he chose to keep hidden. Even with the sort of shop he ran, people never seemed to believe that he could be serious about romance. But with her... Well, his romantic side found a venue in which it could truly shine. Had he been able, he would have showered her with all the riches of the world. He would have given her roses, candle-lit dinners, walks on the beach, kisses under moonlight, and anything else her heart could desire.

But for the longest time he was scared. As long as he was cursed, he could never be truly free to tell her how he felt. She obviously had no idea, and it killed him to see her as much in love with him as he was with her.

Which, of course, was why, when finally the curse was lifted, he couldn't resist.

He had to tell her; he had to hold her– to _hold_ her, to finally hold her– and find out if she felt the same.

He put his arms around her, whispered sweet nothings in her ear– relished the feeling of finally being close enough to feel her soft body against his own.

Yes, he was flamboyant, wild, silly, unpredictable, romantic, and was hardly ever taken seriously. But he was a man in love– and that fact alone is what makes Sohma Ayame defy description.

* * *

_: end :

* * *

_  
**Explanation:** This is a place to house any Furuba shorts that I might one day decide to write. Also, if anyone would like to leave a request for a short in a review, please feel free. (I'm actually kinda hoping that someone will! Heh.) Just give me a theme or prompt, a length, a rating, and the pairing or characters you want involved. Or just one of those. Or whatever. I'll write just about everything that's requested-- unless you've given me a pairing I despise. Well, I hope you enjoy this! R&R please. Ta, ducks!  



	2. Chapter 2

X**_Collective Murmurs_**X  
(ILB's Furuba-Shorts)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all members of the zodiac - indirectly  
-theme/prompt/etc.: request by **gladdecease  
**Story Notes: This is about the release of the zodiac animal spirits and those who housed them. No real spoilers, but it makes more sense if you're up to date with the manga. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel my vessel's suffering as though it were my own. I could feel her pain, her anguish, her guilt, her regret. Everything she suffered... I suffered as well. Life was meaningless– there was so much anger I could hardly breathe.

And all because my blood still called to theirs. Her blood called to the flesh embodiments. We are reborn time and time again, always clinging to each other as though we're going to break apart. It's a ruthless, unending cycle.

But then she decided that she had suffered enough.

The very fact that she was female was an omen– her birth set off the chain of reactions that would lead to freedom. For the zodiac, she was more than a God; she was their savior. There was resentment, there was pain– but at the end, there was release.

I gathered the spirits of my animals to me, finally freed of the constraints of the physical plane. And all the people, all those cursed with the tortured spirits of my lovely menagerie... were released.

I felt them leave their vessels, calling to me, telling me they were on their way. My own vessel, Akito, cried out of sorrow and pain.

But I cried out of joy.

_: end : _

Sorry I'm being so slow getting these out. Send your request in, though, and I'll get to it when I can!


	3. Chapter 3

X**_Collective Murmurs_**X  
(ILB's Furuba-Shorts)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo and Tohru  
-theme/prompt/etc.: request by **Spirit of Innocence** (I hope you enjoy this. You've always been an awesome reviewer!)  
Story Notes: A fun bit of fluff. Spoiler-ish for their play, which-- I believe-- is first mentioned around chp. 83. No plot secrets, though. Just casting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked hesitantly, "Do you believe in fairy tales?"

He looked at her incredulously. "What? Where the hell is this coming from?"

Tohru's face reddened and she looked down. "W-well since today we drew the parts we're going to be in the play... and you were the prince..." She looked up at him. "I was wondering if you believed in fairy tales."

Kyo scoffed. "No I don't believe in fairy tales, stupid. Who would? None of that stuff if real, you know. There's no such thing as fairy godmothers and magic and wishes." He glanced at Tohru, who had lowered her head. "You... don't believe in all that stuff... do you?"

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Well, I know it isn't real, but I can't help myself." She looked up at the stars, closer than ever because they were lounging together on the roof. "I like to wish on stars; I like to think that maybe somewhere out there I have a fairy godmother, too." She chuckled quietly to herself. When she spoke, her voice was just above a whisper. "Sometimes, Kyo-kun, I even wish I had a prince."

He swallowed nervously, feeling the heat of affection suffusing his cheeks. Yuki was a prince– not Kyo. He could never be the kind of guy Tohru wanted, and he knew it.

Before he could say anything, however, Tohru continued. "B-but you know what the funny thing is, Kyo-kun?" He shook his head and she smiled shyly. "I... I think I've already found him."

He felt a stab in his heart. So she did like Yuki. That damn rat, always beating him, always above the cat. Kyo wanted to scream, to punch something hard, to end the humiliation of being the cat for good. He never should have let himself hope that someone like Tohru could ever love him.

Tohru, however, was oblivious to her companion's distress. She lifted her gaze to the sky, fixated on the twinkling stars that shone above her. "He's..." Her face turned red again, and she swallowed nervously, trying to force out the words she wanted to say. "He's beautiful."

Kyo clenched his fists, trying to refrain from knocking a hole in the roof. So what? Yes, Yuki was probably one of the handsomest guys around, but did Tohru have to rub it in his face? Kyo wanted so badly just to be worthy of her _smile_– but how could he ever compete if the rat had already won her love?

Tohru went on. "He's got a good heart, and he's brave..." She smiled warmly to herself. "He's everything a prince should be."

Kyo was a second away from getting up and storming away, when a sudden pressure on his hand shocked him. He looked down, and to his immense disbelief, Tohru's small fingers were curling around his larger ones. He looked at her for any kind of explanation.

With a face as red as a cherry, Tohru smiled again. "I was hoping it would be you," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I know it's very selfish of me to... to want such a thing, but..." She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I think that you'd be the best prince of all."

Not knowing what to say, Kyo just sat there utterly dumbfounded. When, after a moment or so, he regained his senses, he leaned over and kissed Tohru softly on the forehead. "I may not be cut out to be any sort of prince," he said gruffly, "but for you..." Tohru looked up at him with wide eyes, and he smiled. "I'd never stop trying."

_: end : _

Well! Hope you all enjoyed that. My first attempt EVER at a Kyoru, so PLEASE tell me if it was up to snuff. Also, send in those requests! Yes, I've got a lot of other stuff going, but I like to use these little fun drabble-y things to help get over writer's block or cool me down from a long story session. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
